The Force That Binds
by Badger the Gnome
Summary: After realizing she's fallen in love with Hotaru, the girl who was Chibiusa sets about finding out why the Senshi tend to fall for each other. Slightly AU, many femslash pairings, including Chibiusa/Hotaru, Haruka/Michiru, Rei/Minako, and Ami/Makoto.
1. She Thinks

**The Force That Binds**

By Lady Comet

_Author's note:_ This story will be in three parts; and it exists because, honestly, of how lesbianic the Sailor Senshi are. As such, this story contains a lot of femslash pairings – Haruka/Michiru, Ami/Makoto, Rei/Minako, Vesta/Juno, Seiya/Kakyuu, and most importantly, Chibiusa/Hotaru. Its also going to be slightly alternate-universe, as a) the Sailor Quartet are not related at all here (I'm not sure if they are in the anime or manga, but I figured I should cover my bases), and b) I'll be incorporating aspects of manga canon as well as anime canon. Most references will be to the manga continuity, however. And if that sounds good, please read on, and review to tell me what you think. Thanks very much and enjoy!

* * *

Part 1 – She Thinks

_Well, shit,_ Usa thought. _I _am_ in love with her._

It was a mild summer in Crystal Tokyo, and the woman once known as Chibiusa hadn't left the thirtieth century in years. The last time was just to visit her mother's younger self and friends for a week, and interestingly, she ended up bringing Hotaru back with her. Honestly, she should have expected that – among all the older Senshi, Hotaru was the only one absent as she grew up. No one ever seemed to mention the fact that she was missing, either; and when they both returned to the future, Neo-Queen Serenity seemed to expect both their arrivals. They finished growing up together – Chibiusa learning her duties as heir to the throne, Hotaru readjusting to life with three mothers who were much older now and had missed her for hundreds of years. And despite having different roles and continuing to be busy with very different things, they never stopped being close. Or caring for one another. Or starting to care for one another more and more.

Usa flopped back down on her bed, sick of pacing the room in thought. Her pointed buns pressed uncomfortably into her skull, but she ignored the feeling.

"Well, now what do I do?"

She heard laughter outside, and got up again, crossing the wide room to look out her window. Two of her guardians – Juno and Vesta – were walking together in the garden below. She couldn't hear their words, but as she watched, the two women stopped on the path. Vesta drew closer to Juno; then, looking around quickly to see if anyone was watching, she wrapped her arms around the shorter woman and kissed her deeply.

Usa gasped and stepped away from the glass. Saying this was unexpected would be a lie – Vesta had always been very physical with Juno, hanging off of her, putting her arm around her or a hand on her shoulder, or standing closer to her than her other companions. But it was ironic that she should see them together like that right after realizing her own feelings for a female friend.

_Come to think of it,_ she thought, returning to her bed, _there seem to be a lot of relationships between the Sailor Senshi.....Juno and Vesta, Aunt Haruka and Aunt Michiru, Aunt Rei and Aunt Minako, Aunt Ami and Aunt Makoto. Huh. And Star Fighter had a thing for my mother once, didn't she? And Princess Kakyuu, if I remember the stories correctly. _She sat down, tapping her toes impatiently on the floor._ I wonder why that is....._

Feeling bolder than her younger self, and fixating on this possibility as a distraction from her own problems, Usa stood up and hurried out the door.

* * *

"No, Small Lady," Diana said, a puzzled look on her feline face. "I can't think of any reason why that would be. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just curious," she said, lying through the blush on her face. "It seems a lot of my family is made of up women in love with each other."

Diana nodded, still thinking. "Well, perhaps my mother would know. Or the Queen?"

Usa held up her hands in defense. "No no, I don't want to bother my mother with this. But.....yes, let's go ask Luna."

Diana nodded, jumping off of her ottoman, and led her Princess down the hallway. She had also grown up, appearing now as an adult cat, or sometimes a grown woman. Her time was spent studying with her own mother, learning how to best advise her queen-to-be. Despite this, she remained one of Usa's closest friends, and the princess hoped that would never change.

They found Luna in the castle's massive library, curled up around a musty tome. Diana hopped skillfully onto the table and nuzzled the older cat's side. She woke, and stretched, trying to shake off her tiredness quickly.

"Mother, Small Lady has a question for you," Diana said with enthusiasm.

At this Luna sat up and bowed her head at Usa. "Of course. What can I help you with, your highness?"

Usa sat down across from them on the nearest padded stool, watching with amusement as Diana struggled to close the large book. "I was wondering if there was a reason that a lot of the Sailor Senshi seem to pair up," she explained. "You know, like Uranus and Neptune, Mars and Venus, Mercury and Jupiter?"

Luna nodded again. "Well, I recall that the Queen Serenity of old mentioned to me once – back in the Silver Millennium, when Uranus and Neptune appeared to be growing close – that there has been a pattern of such relationships. No one ever mentioned why, though, and the Queen herself didn't explain."

"Oh," Usa replied, trying not to sound disappointed. "I see."

"Why do you ask, Small Lady?" the cat wondered, turning to help her daughter close the book she had been reading.

The princess shook her head quickly, causing her rose-colored tresses to swirl around her face and shoulders. "Its nothing," she insisted. "I was just thinking, that's all."

"Hmm," Luna replied, and hopped off the table. She looked back up at Diana, who peered down at her over the edge, and then back at the lady she served. "Well, your highness, if you don't mind, its time for another of Diana's lessons. I wish you luck in your search."

Diana sighed, annoyed, and Usa stifled a chuckle. She nodded her thanks at them both as they left her alone in the room.

Not knowing what else to do, Usa remained in the library, looking absentmindedly through many books that probably didn't have any helpful information. Though the place was quite comprehensive – holding a copy of almost every book ever published on Earth – there was little here about the old Moon Kingdom or Sailor Senshi lore. She didn't want to admit it, but if Luna didn't know, these books surely wouldn't either.

After a few hours she gave up, wandering out onto the library's balcony. She had sent away the servant who came to summon her for dinner, bidding them to tell her parents she would eat later in her own quarters. She was surprised to find that it was already sunset, the moon already rising in the sky amidst the fading warm colors. She leaned on the balcony and watched the celestial body of her ancestors, and her birthright, as her thoughts continued circulating around her mind. If there was a pattern of this kind of love, as Luna had suggested, there _had_ to be a reason.

She realized, then, that if she truly wanted answers, she was going to have to look elsewhere. Still gazing at the moon, she resolved to leave that night.


	2. She Finds

**The Force That Binds**

By Lady Comet

_Author's note:_ This story will be in three parts; and it exists because, honestly, of how lesbianic the Sailor Senshi are. As such, this story contains a lot of femslash pairings – Haruka/Michiru, Ami/Makoto, Rei/Minako, Vesta/Juno, Seiya/Kakyuu, and most importantly, Chibiusa/Hotaru. Its also going to be slightly alternate-universe, as a) the Sailor Quartet are not related at all here (I'm not sure if they are in the anime or manga, but I figured I should cover my bases), and b) I'll be incorporating aspects of manga canon as well as anime canon. Most references will be to the manga continuity, however. And if that sounds good, please read on, and review to tell me what you think. Thanks very much and enjoy!

* * *

Part 2 - She Finds

Usa waited until night had really fallen, then put her plan into action. Checking to make sure Diana was still taking lessons and her Sailor Quartet was busy playing ball games, as they still liked to do, she locked the doors to her rooms and closed all of her curtains. Carefully she took the Pink Moon Crystal from its chain around her waist and held it aloft, whispering, "Moon Princess Power! Make-up!"

Quickly she transformed into her most recent soldier form, Princess Sailor Moon; within seconds donning the white leotard and white and pink skirt, with a matching collar, jewelry, and wings so much like her mother's Eternal costume. Hoping that no one noticed the flash of light that accompanied her transformation, Usa placed both hands over the brooch at her breast.

_Please,_ she thought, pouring all of her will into the words. _Take me to the old Moon Kingdom – the place of past joy, tragedy, and history._ "…Sailor Teleport!"

She had never tried doing this on her own, but to her relief she felt the power wash over her and the overwhelming rush of travel. She shut her eyes, hoping it wouldn't last long. Suddenly the feeling stopped, and once her sense of dizziness also faded, she opened her eyes.

The barren but beautiful landscape of the moon stretched out before her. She turned, looking behind her, and saw the earth shining back upon her face. It was breathtaking, but she kept her focus, turning again to walk the cold surface as she looked for remnants of the old kingdom. She walked for hours, scanning every crevice for a sign of what had been there. Still, she found nothing.

Usa cursed, digging at the ground with her heel as she thought some more. _Honestly, what did you expect to find here?_ she chided herself. _Its not like they'd have any records that were intact. There's not even a building left! _

She gasped, then, suddenly recalling the one place that would have an answer for her, if the answer existed at all. She had only been there once, and teleported there with her guardian senshi, but she knew its power and its purpose. If she really wanted to know, that was where she needed to travel.

Gathering her courage and clutching her brooch again, she prayed through her worries and tried to focus her will as she called on the power of her crystal to transport her once more.

* * *

Sagittarius Zero Star looked much as she remembered it – dark, mysterious, and altogether powerful. She drifted through the space, relieved to find none of the obstacles that her mother faced when she sought Galaxia here.

No sooner had the feeling drifted across her mind than the view before her changed. Shapes and landscapes formed out of wisps, until she found herself staring down a normal street of Tokyo, as it was when she used to visit the past.

"W-what?" she stammered, looking around. Within moments her eyes fixated on a particular storefront, one she recognized. She walked up to it, peering through her reflection at the candies, cakes, and cookies displayed inside. She pressed her gloved fingers against the glass, leaning forward as she stared in awe and confusion.

She felt a presence beside her, then, and turned towards it, knowing somehow who it would be.

The boy beside her was only a few years younger than her current apparent age, though he had looked a few years older than her when they first met. His short white hair had a streak of light purple in it, and curled a bit in the front, framing his striking eyes. He wore silvery-white, flowing clothes that were decorated with pearls and swirling silver, and a pair of colorful, translucent wings sprouted from his back.

"Perle?" she gawked.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Its been a long time, Chibiusa."

"Yes, it has," she replied, feeling foolishly awkward.

Perle reached out and took her hand, lifting it and intertwining their fingers. "You know, even though we haven't seen each other for time uncountable, I've missed you, and thought of you often."

She smiled sadly, searching her heart for what she used to feel for him. She found nothing, and was surprised to find that this didn't shock her. "I've missed you too," she sighed, slowly pulling her hand away from his, "but even though I can't say that I wouldn't have loved you, Perle, I know that the love I could have had for you would never equal the love I have for someone else now."

Hi eyes widened, indicating that he hadn't expected that, but he smiled back and nodded his head in understanding. "Is he good to you?"

"_She_ is. Yes."

Perle nodded, stepping back from Usa. As she watched, he and their surroundings faded away, vanishing into bubbles. The usual darkness of the place returning, Usa shook off the vision and continued in the direction she had come, trying not to wonder if that was some sort of test.

She couldn't help wondering, however, when her surroundings changed again.

This time she found a restored Elysion around her – old home of her father's previous incarnation, the brilliant and prosperous kingdom of Earth in the Silver Millennium. And walking toward her was another familiar form.

The man was pale, with short, soft white hair that curled around his face and the golden horn that jutted out from his forehead. He wore white robes with sea green and blue accents, and smiled with a wisdom that seemed beyond the youth on his features.

"Helios....." she whispered.

He strode right up to her and wrapped his arms around her in a firm but gentle embrace, and she couldn't help but return it. All the memories of what they had shared, in that fierce battle against Nehelenia, came rushing back.

"Princess Lady Serenity," Helios said, smiling down at her. "I have waited long to return to you."

Overjoyed to see him despite the circumstances, Usa returned his smile, her arms still wrapped around his waist. "Helios, why couldn't you come to me until now?"

"I have no idea," he replied, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "But it matters not." Then, unexpectedly, he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

Her joy turned quickly to confusion, and her body reacted faster than her mind. She pushed him away, staggering backwards, and covered her mouth with her hands. He stood in place, clearly shocked.

"But, my princess.....I thought you loved me."

"I.....I did, Helios," she said through her fingers. "But I was a child then, and though what I felt for you was innocent and pure, it wasn't real. Not like what I feel for _her_ now."

He stood up straighter then, clearly trying to regain his confidence. Smiling, he extended a hand to her. "Wouldn't be easier, still, if you loved me? We would bind the earth and moon together again through our union. Everyone would approve."

She let her hands drop from her mouth and wrapped her arms around her midsection for warmth, feeling suddenly cold and guilty Then she thought of Hotaru – her best friend, the woman she loved – and the sadness faded. "It would," she admitted, still looking away from him. "But I love Hotaru, Helios. And even if I didn't, I don't know if I'd want you now anyway."

There was silence for a moment, then the tingle of bells forced Usa to look up again. Helios had transformed, appearing now as the Pegasus she had first met. He stepped closer to her again, nuzzling her gently with his nose, and then quickly took off into the air as Elysion faded around her.

She watched him until he was less than a speck in the sky, then stepped forward, surprised to find that she had been crying. But she wiped away her tears, pressing on, determined again to find her answers.

It wasn't long before the darkness changed for a third time, forming another familiar scene. Like her encounter with Perle, Usa found herself in the past Tokyo. This time, however, she was walking towards a park. And at the center of the park, standing by a huge, golden fountain, was Mamoru – her future father, whom she held more beloved than any man she had ever met.

"Mamo-chan!" she shouted, breaking into a run.

He laughed and lifted her up with his strong arms, swinging her around, then held her much as he had when she was a child. "I've been waiting for you, Chibiusa."

She looked up at him, her elation fading slightly. "What do you mean?"

Smiling, he kissed her forehead. "You know it in your heart, don't you? I love you. I will always love you, in a way I'll never love Usagi."

The excitement in her heart truly faded then, and she struggled in his arms, forcing him to put her down. He watched, confused, as she stepped back and averted her gaze. She shook her head, silent for a moment.

Then, when she finally looked back up at him, she said slowly, "…..No. I know who you really are, Mamo-chan. Though I didn't want to admit it back then, I've always known."

"What do you mean?"

"You are my father – King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo, husband and partner to Neo-Queen Serenity – even if you, Chiba Mamoru, have not reawakened to that purpose yet." Usa stood her ground firmly, her crimson eyes locked with his blue. "And you have never shown preference for either me or my mother. You love us differently, just like you said. You'll never love Usagi as a daughter, and you'll never love me like her. And that's okay, no matter how I felt when I was young and oblivious. Well, _more_ oblivious."

He smiled broadly, joy and pride reaching every feature on his face. Light swirled around him as he changed form, suddenly wearing a more elaborate, lighter version of his own Senshi costume. Then King Endymion reached out his hand to Usa, and she took it, letting him wrap her in his arms again.

"I am proud of how far you have come, Small Lady," he said.

She beamed up at him. "Thank you, Papa." Then she thought of Hotaru, and why she was there. She bit her lip. "Papa, can you tell me something?"

"What?"

"Will you approve of how I feel for her?"

He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled again. "I don't know," he replied after a moment. Then he kissed her forehead, just above the jewel of her tiara, and everything faded around her once more.

This time, however, the usual darkness of Sagittarius Zero Star did not return. Instead she found herself at the edge of it, facing an intricate archway that heralded a cliff. Recognizing this as the entrance to the origin of everything in the universe – the Galaxy Cauldron – she hurried forward, passing under the arch and approaching the cliff's edge.

As she neared it, she realized that she was not alone. A very small figure floated in midair at the precipice. She was less than a foot tall, wearing a sheer bell-shaped dress decorated with pale beads. Her thin, pale hair flowed into the air around her, and she carried a thin staff in her right hand, topped with more beads of varying sizes that matched the ones on her dress.

She smiled at Usa as she drew closer, and said sweetly, "Welcome, Princess Sailor Moon, to the birthplace of stars."


	3. She Knows

**The Force That Binds**

By Lady Comet

_Author's note:_ This story will be in three parts; and it exists because, honestly, of how lesbianic the Sailor Senshi are. As such, this story contains a lot of femslash pairings – Haruka/Michiru, Ami/Makoto, Rei/Minako, Vesta/Juno, Seiya/Kakyuu, and most importantly, Chibiusa/Hotaru. Its also going to be slightly alternate-universe, as a) the Sailor Quartet are not related at all here (I'm not sure if they are in the anime or manga, but I figured I should cover my bases), and b) I'll be incorporating aspects of manga canon as well as anime canon. Most references will be to the manga continuity, however. And if that sounds good, please read on, and review to tell me what you think. Thanks very much and enjoy!

* * *

Part 3 – She Knows

Usa stared, flabbergasted, at the tiny woman before her.

"Welcome, Princess Sailor Moon, to the birthplace of stars," Guardian Cosmos repeated.

"Uh, yeah, I heard you," the frustrated, pink-haired woman replied. "You…..were _you_ testing me with all those illusions?"

The Guardian shook her head. "Not I, Sailor Moon. You created those tests for yourself out of your own conflicted feelings. I assume they came into being in order to give you a more physical 'enemy' to overcome as you struggled with the love you feel. Since you are used to situations like that, and combat, does that not seem possible?"

Lost and awed, both at the place and her own power, Usa just nodded.

"Now, what did you come here to find, princess?"

Refocusing on the purpose of her journey, Usa set her features in what she hoped looked like stern determination, and said, "I have noticed that a lot of the Sailor Senshi in my solar system, and some of the ones I've met from others, tend to fall in love with each other. Is there a reason for that?"

"Hmm….." Guardian Cosmos turned to the Galaxy Cauldron, staring into its depths as she spoke. "No one really knows the answer to that. But I assume that Sailor Crystals – the strongest, brightest star seeds ever born – call out to each other."

"What?"

"Well, being so strong, it might be hard for a soul with one of those to relate to a soul that only has a normal star seed, which is much weaker. They might not be able to form the strong bond of love that can exist between two people with star seeds of the same strength. So a person with a Sailor Crystal might instinctively, unconsciously, seek a mate who also has a Crystal, not just a seed."

"Oh," replied Usa, trying to wrap her mind around the concept. "Doesn't it matter if that other Sailor Crystal belongs to a man or a woman?"

Cosmos shook her head. "I do not think that gender factors into it. If I am right, the Senshi's sexuality does not matter – their Crystal will find another that matches and fulfills it. That is, if they want to find love like that with just one person. Senshi who care to be alone likely avoid these wonderings altogether."

She nodded, frowning, and feeling confused.

The tiny woman cocked her head to the side. "Do you think this makes the love you have less special, somehow?"

Usa considered this, and thought about Hotaru. She remembered how they met, and the many struggles they faced together in the past. How their friendship kept becoming stronger, deeper, when she returned to the twentieth century to train as a Senshi. The disappointment she felt realizing that when she returned to her home for the last time, she would have to leave her friend behind. The happiness she felt instead when Hotaru agreed to travel to the future with her. How much time they spent together still, despite the different kinds of training they were going through. Her kindness, overcoming the fear that her role as Senshi of Destruction would consume her. Her grace and frail beauty. The sadness around her that always vanished when Usa was near, replaced by joy and strength. The simple, powerful bond that had always existed between them.

"No," she answered, letting the love she had for her friend fill her heart to bursting. "It doesn't."

The Guardian smiled. "Good."

"I don't know if you'd know this, but, well…..do you think she'll love me back?" she asked, blushing.

"What does your heart tell you?"

Thinking again, the princess just smiled.

Guardian Cosmos floated closer to her then, smiling back and nodding her head. "I wish you well, Sailor Moon, and good luck."

Usa opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off as the small woman reached forward and tapped her on the nose with her staff. There was a flash of light so bright that she had to shut her eyes, and when she opened them, she was stunned silent to find herself back home – un-transformed, and standing in the palace gardens, where it was suddenly mid-day.

She checked to make sure the Pink Moon Crystal was still with her, resting securely on her hip, and looked around. As far as she could tell, she was alone, and no one had noticed her return. An odd and welcome confidence filling her, she turned and hurried through the gardens, past the palace and further into the grounds. Her gown flowed around her as she approached the series of mansions behind the castle, each home to one or two of the Sailor Senshi. On the way she passed a rosebush, and gently pulled a white rose from the vines, cradling it in her hands as she continued on her way. Soon she stood in front of the navy blue and sea green home of Haruka and Michiru, where she suspected Hotaru would be.

Bolstering herself with the words of Guardian Cosmos, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A moment later Hotaru opened it, her blank expression blossoming into a brilliant smile when she saw Usa standing there.

"Usa-chan!" she exclaimed, stepping out onto the porch. "Where have you been? Everyone's been looking for you."

Usa ignored the feeling of guilt that tugged at her heart and shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Here." She handed Hotaru the rose. "I have something to tell you."

She looked at the rose in her hands, then back at her friend. "Oh? What is it?"

Then, forcing herself to act without thinking, Usa boldly stepped forward, reached to pull the taller woman close to her, and kissed her.

For a moment, in surprise, Hotaru did not react. Then slowly she relaxed and wrapped her arms around Usa, kissing her back. A moment later they pulled apart, still in each other arms. Hotaru grinned and gently picked up a strand of hair from Usa's pigtail, lifting it to tickle her love's small nose.

"Took you long enough," she teased.

Usa grinned back, relieved. She took Hotaru's hand and pulled her back toward the castle. "Come on," she said, excitement in her voice. "I've got a story to tell you. And my parents are going to kill us."

Hotaru laughed. "Probably, yes. But it will be worth it."

* * *

_Author's note part 2_: The end! This is dedicated, by the way, to KaeMantis and Liz-san over at Tenth Charm (www dot tenthcharm dot com). It is a fantastic fan-comic of the Sailor Moon persuasion, and its brilliance inspired me to write this. Thanks to both of them for working so hard to create something truly amazing in this fandom. And if you haven't heard of or read it yet, I suggest you go do so immediately. It will be well worth your time.

Thanks for reading, too, and I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
